


I want you to be safe

by Seirarah



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirarah/pseuds/Seirarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus comes home late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to be safe

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Hello everyone ! This is my second english story, so if you see any errors, please let me know (that/this/it were a torture). I hope you will enjoy the read !

When he got home that evening, Magnus felt tired. Exhausted even. This was a long day. A long and stressful day. 

Worst of all, his clothes were ruined.

The warlock sighed, closing the door behind him. Seriously, since when did he became the official babysitter of the Institute? Those beginner Shadowhunters were going to be the death of him. They were so proud, so heedless of danger. Full of arrogant confidence. 

In fact, they seemed to be just as bad as their instructor. And this world didn’t need another Jace Herondale. One was already too much. He wasn’t paid enough for this job. Hell, he wasn’t even paid ! Him. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Working probono. For the Institute. 

And all for what ?

“Magnus !” 

The warlock looked at the beautiful man in front of him. A man who was actually the head of New York Institute. His beloved Nephilim. His Alexander… 

He tried to move, but he couldn’t. Instead, he felt himself stumble, but two strong arms grabbed him and he was pulled into a warm chest. Magnus let out a giggle and looked at his savior. « Oops… You’re really hot you know. »

Alec rolled his eyes, smiling weakly despite his worry. His blue eyes scanned Magnus’s body, looking for any injuries. The shadowhunter reached his hand under his jacket, where the cloth was burned, but his skin was perfectly fine. He wasn’t reassured at all, because magic could heal physical damages. 

“Magnus, are you truly okay ?” There was concern in Alec’s voice. “Jace told me what happened. You have disappeared after the fight and I didn’t know where you were. I should have be with you. I should have be-“

Suddenly, Magnus hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around his waist. The warlock whispered in his ear, holding him close. “I’m fine, Love. Just a little bit tired. But nothing that will not heal with you and I sleeping in my bed. I promises.”

Alec’s cheek flushed and seemed to relax a bit. The young man buried his face in Magnus’s neck, smelling his sweet scent. He sighed. “I just want you to be safe.”

Softly, Magnus kissed his angel on the forehead, squeezing him more tightly against his chest. “I know. I want you to be safe too.” 

That is why he did what he did. Why he tolerated Jace and his “kids”. Why he put his own life in danger.

Because Magnus wanted to protect the one he loved most. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Alexander. If it meant he had to die to save him, then it would be a small price to pay…


End file.
